1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mode-change mechanism for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which various operating modes can be selected and, more particularly, to the mode-change mechanism for an auto-reverse tape recorder.
2. Description of the Background
In an auto-reverse tape recorder many different modes of operation, such as a reproducing or recording mode, a fast forward mode or the rewind mode in either the forward or reverse tape drive, or the stop mode can be selectively obtained by operation of a mode-change mechanism.
Such mode-change mechanism usually requires a plurality of partially toothless gears formed with selected peripheral portions not having any gear teeth and having respective cams formed thereon. For example, typically provided are a partially toothless gear with a cam for selecting the forward or reverse run of the tape, a partially toothless gear with a cam for providing the stop mode or the reproducing or recording mode, a partially toothless gear with a cam for providing the fast forward mode or the rewind mode, and a plurality of solenoids, which are provided in conjunction with the respective gears with toothless peripheral portions and by which the respective gears are selectively locked or unlocked in the positions where the toothless portions of the gears are located in opposed relation to a drive gear. Thus, by controlling the energization of each solenoid, each respective partially toothless gear and cam is intermittently rotated by the driving gear to enable the cam to move a lever, slider, or the like, so that desired operational mode is obtained.
Although the known system operates in a generally acceptable fashion, the number of parts required for the mode-change mechanism is very large and the construction of the mode-change mechanism very complicated in order to provide a partially toothless gear with a cam and a solenoid exclusively for each mode-change. As a result, the cost of the auto-reverse tape recorder is increased. Moreover, if the actions of the plurality of solenoids are a little out of order, that is, are not properly timed, the two modes may conflict with each other and, as a result, the tape recorder may be damaged considerably.